1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to small watercraft. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structure and an arrangement of storage compartments within a hull of a small watercraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal watercraft have become increasingly popular in recent years. This type of watercraft commonly includes a small hull which mainly comprises a lower hull section and an upper deck section. These small watercraft generally have at least one storage compartment within the hull.
The storage compartment is generally a container arranged to lie within the hull of the watercraft. The container commonly has sidewalls and an open top surrounded by a flange. The flange extends from the side walls of the container. The upper deck section of the hull has an opening with a circumferential member. The container is inserted into the opening such that the flange of the container rests atop on the circumferential member of the opening. The container is thus removably supported by the upper deck, and a compartment is defined within the hull below the deck. A lid or hatch is provided to cover the opening of the container. The lid inhibits an influx of water into both the hull and the container. Because the container is removable, the opening on the upper deck section can also be used as an access way into the interior of the hull when internal components of the watercraft require servicing.
In prior personal watercraft, the storage compartment thus is simply a container inserted into the opening. The size of the container therefore is limited by the size of the opening formed in the upper deck section. Riders of personal watercraft, however, continue to desire more storage area as these watercraft are being used in more diverse ways. A need therefore exists to provide more storage area on the watercraft.